


Define, Visit to Hell?

by INerdMuch



Series: Demon and bag man png [1]
Category: Villainous
Genre: 505 is precious, Albino!Flug, Black Hat takes off his hat, Dancing, Demencia is there, Hell, I Ship It, No they literally got to hell, Please read, Satan and the other sins, Sweet Jesus, eventual confessions, first fanfic, i am lonely, really slow burn, religion is mentioned, wake me up inside, why am i like this, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Flug did not sign up for trips to Hell. Nor for giant demons. Nor for godDAMN BALLS.Black Hat just tells him to pack, and he does so with a sigh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I guess. Does anyone read these? Meh. More at the end.

Ch1

Black Hat curled his lip in distaste. Another summit. He had told them many a time in the past that he couldn’t make it, due to ‘Running a booming company he couldn’t abandon, twits!’. He scowled down at the note attached.

Dearest ——————,

This is a personal summon from the seven sins themselves. Come on Blacky, I miss you!  
~ Asmodeus 

 

Groaning, Black Hat read through the letter. So he had to go, eh? Well, he did miss Hell somewhat, and he could check up on his old mansion... he muttered under his breath;

“Manipulative bastards.”

He scanned through the requirements for the meeting. Formal attire? Easy enough. Reports on his current work? Child’s play. Ones best minion to flaunt? Sim-

Hold up.

He read through the sentence several times. A minion? He growled lowly, resisting the urge to burst into flames. He stood, and strode out of his office to the dining room. With a snap of his fingers, three beings formed before him. 

One, a young woman with long neon and red hair had evidently been eating. The dragon hybrid swallowed what looked like raw chicken and smiled. Disgusting.

A rather large blue bear had been cleaning, going from the duster in his hand and maid costume. His lip trembled, obviously upset at being interrupted.

Finally was a thin and nervous scientist. His head was covered with a brown paper bag, and his lab coat was covered in chemical stains. He still held a pencil and sheet of metal. His shirt had a picture of plane broken in half, a sign of his obsess- hobby. It’s a hobby.

“Listen up. I have to go to Hell for a week, and I need to bring one of you miserable maggots with me. I was going to take Demencia, but now she has just reminded me that manners matter. And etiquette. Flug, go pack your bags.” 

“W-What?” Flug hugged the metal against him. Go to Hell? With Black Hat? For a week?! How was he going to get work done? God, how was he going to survive?!!

“Pack your bags. Bring clothes and material, whatever humans need for a week. Then meet me in my office. Bear, girl, stay here. I need to discuss what you will do whilst I’m not here to supervise you...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug hurried out of the room, panicking mildly. He skid to a stop outside of his rarely used bedroom. Dashing in, he flung open a heavy trunk and emptied it of what ever was inside. It turned out to be numerous failed inventions, which he kicked under the bed. Opening cupboards, he picked out his most formal wear. A pressed shirt, a silver and red waistcoat, a tailcoat and a deep dark indigo tie. He threw in a pair of dress pants and his best dress shoes as well.

He stuffed socks and pants down the sides of the trunk, and threw in jeans and shirts like tomorrow did not exist. He closed the case and ran to the lab.

What to take? Well, pretty much blueprints for six new inventions, and enough metal to equip an army. He debated on taking chemicals. After a few minutes, he had carefully bubble wrapped everything and set it in the case. He threw in two books and some unfinished needlework, just in case. Not to mention several packets of gummy tentacles he had made prior. He dragged the trunk out of the lab, and headed toward Black Hat’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sir?” Flug’s voice took him out of his contemplative state. He looked up to see the scientist holding a huge trunk in front of him. He shifted in his seat, and made as if to explain, but paused.

“You are human.” It was a statement.

“Yes sir, I am indeed.” Flug sounded confused, if a little tired. 

“And there is no human food in Hell.” Again a statement, but this time a troubling one. Flug kept quiet.

“Nor is there oxygen, something you need to survive.” This was getting a bit worrying. 

“Perhaps I could-“

“No Flug. Listen up, for I will say this only once. Each day, when the watch on your wrist says seven, you will come to me, and I will give you some blood to drink.” Black Hat leaned back in his chair. The paper bag made Flug hard to read, but not impossible. He was shocked.

“B-but Sir, w-won’t you be h-hurt?” Always concerned for others, the pathetic worm.

“Well, yes. But trust me, I have to mark you, which will hurt you far more.” Flug gulped. As his boss beckoned, he found himself walking forwards, as if in a trance. Black Hat pulled off the glove on his right hand and rolled up his sleeve. He traced along the veins of Flug’s forearm.

It struck Flug that this was very intimate, and he had half the mind to pull away, when suddenly Black Hat leaned forward and licked at his wrist. Flug froze, and was about to voice his doubts when his boss bit him.

His wrist was on fire and in acid.

Flug writhed and screamed as Black Hat held on, pumping some viscous black liquid into his wrist. His boss pulled away, and said something. Flug didn’t catch it, and fainted.

“Humans.” Tsked Black Hat. They left the next day, so he supposed Flug could sleep til then. He carried the scientist to his room, and left to make his own preparations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug woke up with a small screech. He had had a somewhat dreamless sleep, until... he looked to the right, where Black Hat stood beside his bed. Of course.

“We’re leaving, Flug. Drink.” He threw a vial at Flug’s chest, filled to the brim with a greenish blue viscous liquid. After sloshing it around the vial, Flug uncorked it and took a hesitant sip. It tasted of cherries. He downed the rest, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Black Hat watched in silence as Flug grabbed a blue jumper and jeans and went to his bathroom to change.

He glanced at his arm. It no longer hurt, but his veins were now black and very visible. They spelt a word he could not read, in a different language.

He re-emerged with a clean bag, dressed and ready to leave. He spared a careless glance at the clock by his bed. The red numbers glowed, spelling out 7:15am.

“Keep as close to me as you can. We have to sign in, and then we can go to my other mansion. If someone questions you, show them your wrist.” With that, Black Hat unsheathed a claw. A hiss came from the rip in reality he had created. He stepped through, Flug following close enough to touch his long black coat.

They stepped into a room decorated with reds, blacks and silver. Black Hat fit in seamlessly, striding toward an line less desk labled; ‘High Class’. 

Flug however stood out like a banana in a bowl of grapes. Huge, terrifying grapes. He scrambled quickly after his boss, dragging along the wheeled trunk. He tried to hide behind it, but it failed and he just seemed even more terrified. The other demons had noticed Black Hat, as he was the only one in ‘High Class’, but Flug was ultimately more interesting, what with his bagged head, blue jumper and giant case.

As Black Hat flourished his signature, the room stilled. It had been getting slower and slower since he arrived, but now everyone was motionless and silent. He made his way to the exit.

“Flug. Follow.” The human skittishly hurried to get to him, and walked behind. As Black Hat walked past the security, he realised something. Flug didn’t know his true form. He used this one in the human realm. He gave a small smirk to himself before going through the disguise remover. 

Flug jogged to keep up with Black Hat, and followed him through the disguise remover. He held onto his bag, and stepped out of the dark tunnel of the contraption. He blinked, and looked for Black Hat. A clawed and large hand beckoned him. Looking up, he gulped.

The tall creature in front of him loomed menacingly. It had long limbs, and was coated in moving black lines on its skin. It wore Black Hat’s suit, and the top hat made him easily recognisable.

“Sir.” Said Flug near silently. The monster nodded, and they continued toward the revolving doors. Honestly, it had felt just like an airport. The thought comforted Flug. Maybe the rest of Hell wouldn’t be to different?

As he stepped outside, he felt dread wash over him. The sky was a deep purple, the ground a teal colour. All the buildings were ornate and black. Demons walked through the streets, tall and terrifying. Flug presses ever closer to his boss, and walked behind him. Black Hat felt his fear, and his smirk grew. Flug barely came to his thigh now, the size of a demon child. 

Hell had no sun, but was lit by white fires in braziers dotted around. Demons wore clothes coloured in greys and blacks, and a few reds or greens. No blues. Flug felt eyes on him, his clothes, his trunk, his bag. He nearly wanted to cry. He decided instead to put one of his earphones in, so he could at least listen to music. He pulled out his phone, and pressed play on his downloaded shuffle list. An unnamed song began, and he relaxed minutely.

Two demons approached him, both a little taller than him, approached him. He tried to duck his head and huddle closer to Black Hat, when his boss stepped further in front of him. He already had to jog to keep up. The demons started to follow him. One opened his mouth and spoke in a hissing, clicking language. Flug tilted his head, confused. He looked toward Black Hat, who merely looked back and shrugged. He spoke a few words in the strange language, and the demons beside him began to giggle. So that’s how he was playing it, eh?

“Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar demonio. ¿Es el español una buena alternativa? ¿No? Panqueques de panceta. Podría insultar a tu madre. Ella tiene sobrepeso.” The demons looked at him blankly and scurried off, clearly confused by his language. In front of him, Black Hat was smiling. 

“Clever, Flug. Very clever.”

~~~~~~~~

As they entered a large mansion, Flug sighed and sank to floor of the entrance as soon as the door closed behind him. He mumbled out a few words, before hugging the trunk to his chest. He glanced at his watch. 8:34.

“Flug. Get up. You are to stay in your room until I call for you.” Flug nodded and stood, before wearily following Black Hat. As he stepped inside his room, he heard his boss lock the door behind him. He groaned.


	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic demons be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhhhhh see end

Ch2

Looking around, it wasn’t so bad. The bed was huge, clearly made for a full grown demon. There was a workbench a long one wall, and a closet against the other. Flug pulled out his earphones and unpacked his suitcase. It gave him something to do for a while. When he had finished, however...

“Stupid goddamn machine!” He glared at the offending machine. He hit it against the desk, and it whirred feebly. A few snowflakes drifted out of the end. Freeze ray 3.0 was currently failing. He glanced at his watch. 5 in the evening? No way was he working for that long! He looked down at his bench, covered in metal scraps and a small chemical spill. Okay, maybe he had. He went to his cupboard and looked in the mirror on the inner door. His bag was ripped and stained slightly. It had a burn along it, probably from the flamethrower.

He pulled it off, and made sure not to look at himself. He sniffed. Okay, maybe the bag wasn’t the only filthy thing. He opened the ensuite bathroom.

Everything was huge. 

He could swim laps in that bathtub, and the sink was easily above his height. He stripped and climbed into the tub. Standing on tip toe, he slowly turned on the faucet. Warm, grey water fell on him. He coughed, and sat. Bubble bath was to his right. He knew he shouldn’t...

Twenty minutes later, he was hidden under towering bubbles and the water came up to his chest. He turned of the faucet and waded to the centre of the bath. He put on his best Steve Irwin accent.

“End ‘ere we haff a woild Flug, in its natural ‘abitat of the marshy bubbly laend of bawth tubbin. Innit beautiful?” He said before crossing his eyes and making a weird sound. He pulled his hands to his chest and waded to steps forward, before making a new strange noise.

“Thet, was ‘is matin’ call. The woild Flug desperately calls for a mate, but he’s got no chance. For over there is... a bubbly mountain of death!” He dropped the accent, and launched himself face first into the giant pile of bubbles. He began rolling around under the water, pretending to be fighting the bubbles.

As he tired of playing and began to wash himself, he hummed a few bars of Bohemian Rhapsody. Before singing (read: screaming);

“I SEE THE LITTLE SILHOUETTE OF A MAN, SCARAMOUCHE, SCARAMOUCHE, CAN YOU DO THE FANDANGO-“ he promptly slipped over and got a mouthful of water. As he hacked, he pulled the plug out, and threw a towel over himself. It dragged on the floor. He pulled on clean pyjamas (read: ratty t-shirt and plane trousers) and settled onto the bed, bag and goggles in place. He was just reaching for a book when a portal opened next to him, startling himself off of the bed with a squeak.

“Flug. Get ready to leave. We are going out. Bring whatever you’ll need.” Flug stood and ran to his closet.

“Make it casual.” He pulled on his black skinny jeans, and a navy t-shirt with his signature plane crash. He flung open his trunk and pulled out his small Nike back pack, shoving in the book he was going to read and an invention to tinker with. He shoved his feet into boots and practically jumped through the portal.

However, he’d forgotten how tall his boss was now, and fell an considerable distance. He landed on his feet, and stood up straight. He looked up, and immediately backed up into Black Hat’s legs.

He was in a circle of very tall, very frightening demons.

He nearly dropped his phone.

He looked down shyly, and hid behind Black Hat. But only a little. More of in his shadow- no, half in it. Yeah. He wasn’t scared. Nope. 

The group chuckled, and began walking. He got looks still, but his clothes were darker, so some part of him went unnoticed. At least there was that. The group started to enter a large restaurant/pub, and he had to lift his legs just to get inside. He stayed close to Black Hat, and clasped his back pack straps like lifelines. As they sat at a table, Black Hat grabbed his scruff and put him on a chair. He whispered his thanks.

As the other demons talked in their strange hissing language, Flug quietly opened up his book and put one earphone in. He kept an ear out for Black Hat’s voice. The book itself was an interesting read. Quantum physics, engineering and Latin packed into a six hundred page book. As he turned to his bookmark (page 394), he heard Black Hat speak. He looked up, and saw most demons either watching him or Black Hat.

He quickly ducked back into his book, and began reading.

‘Fourth n to the left plus nine and seven x equals the total of UM 7.’

That wasn’t right. He frowned and pulled a pencil out of his bag. He began to work out the equation in his head. The answer was actually UM 9. Stupid book. He started when he felt someone lean over his shoulder. Looking to the left, a demon with crimson flesh and swirls patterned over his skin was staring at his equation. He looked to Black Hat, who shrugged.

“Um, help me?” He squeaked. The demon drew back and returned to his seat. Flug felt confusion drowning his fear. And a healthy dose of curiosity.

“You know, all of us speak English. And some other human languages.” The red demon spoke. Flug mumbled an apology, blushing, and put the book away. He pulled out the device he was working on. A translator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Flug next looked up, his translator was done. He slid it inside his bag and hooked it over his ear. Clicking it, he heard the conversation explode around him.

“Are you kidding? My Boho could kick your Star’s pathetic behind.”

“Take that back! Anyway, it’s clear that Blackie has the weakest minion.”

Flug gave a quiet offended gasp, bringing attention to himself. He looked down at the attention, but shakily flipped on the translators mouthpiece.

“Rude.”

He got some stares as he flipped off the microphone and went back to his book. Black Hat was trying not to laugh, and failing.

“Did I forget to mention he’s a genius? Cause you should watch what you say about about this human.” Black Hat giggled, taking a swig from his glass of... well it looked like blood, and Flug wouldn’t put it past him. And he had just... complimented him. Flug felt so goddam happy, he could explode. He could feel air thinning, and took a deep breath.

Wait, what was the time? His watch said 6:56. Didn’t that mean... he tugged in Black Hat’s sleeve, and pointed to his watch. The demon dropped a vial on his lap and continued talking as if he hadn’t interrupted. As the demons ate their food, several stopped to stare at him swallowing the thick liquid through a straw. He breathed easier, and put the empty vial back in his bag. 

He continued to fiddle with his book as the evening wore on. Eventually, the demons left the pub and began to separate. Flug merely followed Black Hat home silently, listening to the conversation of demons around him. When they got to the manor, he started to slip off to his room.

“Flug. That was quite hilarious. If you behave this well tomorrow, you may find yourself owning new ballet shoes.”

Flug decided not to question how the demon knew about his ballet shoes, but rather what he meant by ‘tomorrow’.

“You’ll be coming with me tomorrow and staying with the other minions. Did you know, the others thought you were a child?”

Just when he thought it couldn’t get more uncomfortable to be around demons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug woke at the ungodly hour of four thirty the next morning. He snuggled deeper into the downy bed, having had the most sleep in his life. He drowsily yawned, and stood. He might as well work until Black Hat came for him. But first, clothes.

He dragged himself to his cupboard, and groaned, dragging a hand through his hair. He pulled open the doors, and decided to dress casual. White jumper and dark blue jeans later, he was searching for his shoes. He dragged them from under the bed, and pulled them on. He put on the translator, and threw more inventions into his backpack. After hesitating, he put his book in as well, and his ballet shoes. He pulled a bag over his hair, and snapped his goggles on.

He sat on his bed, bored. The air was starting to get harder to breathe. His watch said it was nearly seven. Where was Black Hat?

Speak of the devil, he burst into the room with a new vial and swished out, rushing down the corridor. Flug swallowed the blood and ran after him, to see him waiting at the door.

“We’re shadow stepping today. Grab my arm.” Flug stood in tip toe, and took a deep breath as his boss apparated outside of a big, block building. 

“Follow.” No need to tell Flug twice. He quickly kept just behind Black Hat, and they stopped by the staircase inside. Looking at how the steps came up to Flug’s thighs, Black Hat merely grabbed him by the scruff and carried him up the stairs. As Flug swung in his grip, he opened a door three floors up.

Black Hat dropped him inside and left swiftly.

He stood up, silently cursing the demon’s height, and looked around. He was the first person there, clearly. He made a beeline for a small table situated near the back. 

Looking around, it looked like a children’s activity centre. Tables lined the walls, and various things were set up, some beyond his mortal comprehension.

He merely opened his book to continue reading. He had gotten through two more chapters when two rather large and strong looking demons burst in, yelling excitedly.

“And he was all like, no, don’t you dare, but I was all like; bro! Oh, hold up.” They took notice of Flug, who sank lower into the seat, and pulled his book higher up. He even put in his earphones. This did not discourage either of the demons.

They sat at the table, and began firing questions. He held up his phone, and showed them how loud he was turning the volume. 

It still didn’t stop them.

They continued to talk to him, even as he hugged his bag and flipped the pages of his book. He managed to ignore them, as more demons filled the room.

Then they did the unforgivable.

They took his bag and emptied it on the table. He ripped out his earphones and bust out;

“What the hell?! Those are delicate, you idiosyncratic fools! Geez, I’ve been ignoring you, but you do not mess with a scientist!”

“What are you gonna do kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhhhhh See beginning


	3. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt de flurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep

Ch3

Flug made a face at the inventions on the table. Some had fallen on the floor, and his ballet shoes had rolled a few meters away.

“I am going to put my stuff back in my bag, you are going to leave me alone, and I am going to read my book and behave like my boss told me to. So, if you please...” Flug slid off of the chair, and began picking up some of the broken devices. The demons shrugged and got up, leaving him alone.

Or so he thought.

“What does this do?” Flug groaned and shot the Freeze Ray 5.7 at a chair. The chair was covered in ice, and he had most of his inventions back in his bag. The only things he was missing were... he turned. Someone had picked up his ballet shoes, and the two demons from before had joined him.

“Can I please have those back?” Flug muttered moodily, his temper now back to normal. He hadn’t meant to yell at them, and they probably had just been curious...

“But what are they for?” It couldn’t hurt to show them, could it? They threw down the shoes, and Dr Flug laced them up his calves. Standing up, he went through first, second, and third position.

“They’re ballet shoes. Ballet is a style of dance, originally French, used to either show a story or just a simple and entertaining dance. I could have been a prima ballerina, but then again, science was far more interesting to me.” Flug said, going onto pointe. 

“Give is a dance then.” What. 

Flug started to back away. These three demons seemed fine, but in public? Dancing? He hadn’t in years. However, these demons clearly didn’t care.

“I’m Boho by the way. Teddy’s the blue one. Star’s the yellow one.” Said the middle, black demon. Flug nodded.

“And I am Dr Flug.” He inclined his head in a small bow, and turned away. “I am afraid I haven’t danced in public in a long time so I believe it is best for me to recede back into my antisocial corner.” 

Flug clumsily clambered onto the chair, and reopened his book. He spotted the three demons leaving out of the corner of his eye. Finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meeting room, not a lot of work was being done.

“But Blackiiiieeeeeeeee...” Whined Asmodeus. Black Hat shook his head and pushed him away.

“Flug is not going to fight Boho. He’s practically the size of a mountain next to Flug.” Black Hat snapped. A loud beeping noise paused all arguments over who had the strongest henchman (Satan was about to punch Mammon).

A portal was ripped open by Lucifer into the Minion Room. They all stepped in expectantly, expecting chaos, to find...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We got you food. To say sorry for, uh, what we did.” Flug looked up, touched. Before remembering something.

“I can’t eat it. I’m human.” Boho gasped, and looked at him, dripping sarcasm.

“A human? Everyone knows humans can’t survive in Hell. Don’t be dumb. What are you?” Flug pulled his sleeve up to show Boho and Star the mark Black Hat had given him. The veins were black, all the way up to his elbow.

“Sir told me to show this to people who ask questions.” Boho gaped. So did Star. And Teddy. Flug pulled his sleeve down, acutely aware of their staring.

“What did you bring me, anyway?” Teddy placed a plate on the table wordlessly. On it, was a rather large... rather tasty looking.... sandwich.

Flug froze, heart rate rising, staring at the offending lunch item. His breathing increased. His eyes rolled back into his skull, and he fainted.

As he did, a portal was ripped open in the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat was not in the mood for this. He picked up the scientist as the others checked on their minions. He looked to the table, where a sandwich lay. Of course.

“So who gave him a flipping sandwich?” Three hands were raised. He resisted the urge to slap his face. Those idiots.

“False alarm. Just my minion having a panic attack. Again.” Black Hat dropped Flug in Star’s arms. He glared at him, and Star saluted him. Slowly, the demons backed back into the portal. The room was left to stare at the unconscious Flug.

Now what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the demons glared questioningly at Black Hat. He shrugged, and went back to his paperwork.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Flug awoke, he found himself being stared at by many, many, many eyes. He shot up, and took in his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes at three guilty faces.

“I’m going to forgive you. But now, you are going to leave me be so I can have three more anxiety attacks over how much that sucked. Good day to you, sirs” Flug sat up, reopened his book, and started screaming internally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second Black Hat said that they were leaving, Flug was out the door, after flipping off the three who had tormented him. He followed Black Hat to the stairs. Black Hat made to pick him up, when he said:

“Wait, Sir, put me on the banister.” Sighing, Black Hat complied, and suddenly Flug was zooming down three flights of stairs. 

“Well then.” Came Beelzebub’s voice. Black Hat resisted the urge to hit something.

“That’s your best minion? A kid who faints at a sandwich?”

“That ‘kid’ has created weapons capable of killing gods. He has helped my destroy several planets. Not to mention he got one meal a day as a child. You want to know what that meal was?”

“What?”

“A sandwich with human flesh in it, drenched in mayonnaise. Ever so sorry he had to eat his own kind as a child.” Black Hat strode after the human, leaving Beelzebub feeling slightly sick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug ran another bath that night.

Unlike the previous nights shenanigans, he instead mulled silently over the days events. He had stayed silent after waking up, and the other demons left him alone. He had run out when Black Hat had called him, all too eager to leave, terrified of spending more time with any demon than his jefe-

Wait.

His?

He dunked his head under the water. Gay thoughts, not now! Could his flaming homosexual crush please take a chill pill for five minutes? Was it possible?

Not like Black Hat would feel the same. He really wanted a hug right about now. He instead got out of the bath, and lay in his bed, not at all tired. He made do with one of the huge pillows, but it didn’t really work.

God, he wanted to hug someone.

His door was flung open, and a very curvy, very beautiful demon sashayed in, stopping herself just in time. Flug sat up, still clutching the pillow. He opened his mouth to scream, as she did hers when Black Hat yelled from the hall.

“Antoinette! Nyet!” The demon rushed out of the room, leaving Flug to feel very uncomfortable and confused. “I’m sorry Flug. That was my succubus maid. Antoinette will leave you alone now” Black Hat said from outside his door. Flug caught sight of his bare chest, and his face was engulfed with flames. Oh no, not now, please.

“Will I have to go back Sir?” Flug asked, looking down at his blanketed feet.

“Yes.” Black Hat began to close the door, when he hesitated.

“Flug?”

“Yessir?”

“You have permission to order new ballet shoes.”

“Thank you Sir.”

The door clicked shut.

Flug dropped his face into his pillow. He shifted his legs, painfully aware of his erection.

Could today get any better?

~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Black Hat threw a vial into Flug’s room and left, muttering about how he was going to be gone awhile, and to stay in his room or so help him-

Anyway, it came to him that he really should study some of Black Hat’s blood. He drank all of it but a drop, and swirled it around the phial. He paid attention The the texture (thick, creamy almost), the taste (Cherry with a hint of lime) and its overall look (teal with light blue and green specks). He knew Black Hat was a demon, and a High Class one at that. But other than that, he knew nothing of his anatomy.

His thoughts slowly descended from innocent questioning to lewd imagines, before he mentally slapped himself.

He decided to at least practice ballet, for he knew that tomorrow, they would not hesitate to force him to dance. But what to dance to? He flicked through his playlist, and halted at a specific song. He hummed, and began to stretch. It seemed good enough...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was seriously regretting his decision now. He had decided to wear his stretchy skinny jeans (no, they are not jeggins (yes they are)) and a tight t-shirt under a long lab coat. He had brought his other book, along with his ballet shoes and some blue prints, just in case they didn’t try to-

“Flug! Are ya gonna dance today?” Never mind. He flipped on his translator.

“Maybe. Probably. You’re not going to take no for an answer, so yeah.” Flug said, pouring over his blue prints. They were for a ray that turned people’s eyes to dust and shattered their teeth. For fun, mostly. He looked up, to see the three demons looking over his blueprints,

“Can you make this?”

“I made all the other inventions from yesterday. Yes, yes I can.”

Flu began lacing up his pointe shoes, whilst searching for the song he had chosen on his phone. Not easy with only two hands. Eventually he was done, and he pulled a pack of tentacles lollies out of his bag. Might as well treat himself. He pulled out a black one, his favourite flavour.

Lifting his bag, he began to shove it in his mouth, when a choking noise beside him makes him glance left. Boho was on the floor, gasping.

“It looks like a t-tentacle!” Came the explanation. Flug nodded slowly.

“Well, it is a tentacle stick. What’s it supposed to look like? A rainbow? Cause that’s awful marketing.” Flug said, dragging it out of his mouth with a pop. Star sank gracefully next to Boho, in much the same state. Teddy pulled himself over.

“Demons have tentacles, moron.”

“Yeah, so? Black H- I mean Sir has them shoot out of his back when he wants to be terrifying to stupid customers or heroes.” The three demons snapped toward him.

“Black Hat, second only to the Seven Sins, is your boss?” Flug nodded, and went back to his lollipop and blueprints, apathetic toward their surprise. He crunched it down, ignoring their horrified noises, and started to stretch. He went into the splits, and bent forward, reaching beyond his ankle.

After he stood, he put his phone on the loudest it could go, before hooking it up to some makeshift amps. He hadn’t slept last night, between making these and practicing.

He clicked play, and rushed to the centre of the table he stood on. And held his arms at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moop


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet gawd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the art I guesssdssd
> 
> https://possessedbycarl.tumblr.com/post/166812364920/check-out-my-cruddy-art-for-my-ao3-fanfic

  
Ch4

Before his music even had a chance to click, the blare of a musical burst through, causing unwanted attention to find him.

_I gotta tell ya, life with out ya has been hard_  
_Hard?_  
_Has been bad_  
_Bad?_  
_Has been ROUGH_  
_Kinky!—_

“Dementia! How the hell do you keep changing your ringtone!” Whispered the shaky scientist. He glanced at the trio of demons, who looked highly intrigued. And mildly disturbed.

“Heya Fluggie! How’s Hell?” Came the chirpy voice.

“What did you do?”

“5.0.5 is refusing to take a bath, and I can’t make him.” Flug hit his palm against his face.

“Give him the phone.”

“Awroo?”

“If you don’t get in that bath, I swear, I will hide your cookies. And you will sleep on the couch for a week. Tell Dem to behave. Bye.” Flug swiped the call, and glared at his phone.

**“Who was that?”**

“ **An idiot. Now, I’ll dance. Just let me turn down the sound, that was loud as a jet engine.”** Flug replied, before re-selecting the song. A sweet music box began to play.

He lifted his back leg, and continued to extend it whilst bending his front knee. He then deftly leapt up, and very slowly swayed his hips and arms, until...

Suddenly, the music box stopped. Heavy dubstep began blaring, and he caught sight of Boho backing away from his phone, horrified. Flug caught his eye, and merely stopped going into a plie. He stared straight at Boho, and dropped, pushing out his ass and going through some of the dirtiest dance moves he could think of, before he saw Star changing the music again.

_I like-o hotto doggu! Because I’m notto a doggu—_

Teddy swiftly switched songs, leaving no time to recover. A small piano solo, before Andy Biersack pounded through the speakers. Flug stamped to the beat, before sliding into the splits as the chorus hit. He was wearing down, but the demons didn’t seem to notice. They kept switching, until Flug collapsed, breathing heavily. Then they just poked him, soft jazz flowing.

“ **Are you okay?”**

**“We killed him.”**

**“Oh sweet Lucifer, Mal- Black Hat is gonna kill us.”** That sent them into a panic. The three ran in circles as Flug sat up, and turned off his phone, stretching and letting his back pop.

“I’m ‘kay. Just tired.”He didn’t bother with his translator, and instead began to fiddle with a screwdriver and clock. Speaking of which, he had just danced for two hours. He groaned. Pain would set in by the morrow.

“What did you mean when you said Mal-? It sounded like you were gonna call my boss sommin’ else.” He rambled, to absolutely no one. He started to pick out another invention, when a blue and purple creature slunk up to him. It had four arms, and a very brutish aura.

“What’s with the bag.” Flug shrugged. The creature moved closer, but he paid it no mind. And then it struck.

Grabbing Flug’s bag, it began to rip into the paper, whilst Flug yelled and pushed at its claws. Boho decided to watch, whilst Teddy and Star started to pull the creature away. However, this did not dissuade the beast, and it continued to scratch until a hint of Flug’s malformed face shone through.

Abandoning the bag, Flug speedily pulled a clean one out of his bag, and slid it on effortlessly, hiding his identity. The creature hissed, dissatisfaction in its eyes as it skunk off. Flug thanked his three friends breathlessly. He began muttering in Spanish.

“ **Did you just call him a featherless dodo?”**

“Yes.”

“ **And a selfish pig incapable of finding his own business inside his rather imperfect asshole?”**

“That I did.”

“ **That’s cool.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug spent most of the day talking to his newfound demon buddies, and somehow, the subject of his arm came up. His pulled the sleeve up to expose it, and frowned miserably.

“It hurt quite a lot. But do you know what it is? Because Sir wasn’t very informative.”

The demons shared a knowing glance.

“ **It hurt because you didn’t understand, or consent. That’s a Mark of Cativenai, or a lovers mark. Asmodeus has been said to have given thirty at a time.”**

“A WHAT mark?!” The demons frowned.

“ **Didn’t you know?”**

“No!” Flug was livid. He checked his watch. His boss was coming to get him soon, and he’d have a lot of explaining to do. First up, love? Sure, he’d been nicer to Flug. And praised him more. And treated him a little. And let him sleep...

Well, surely it didn’t mean...?

Flug buried his face in his hands. And groaned. The three demons looked at him knowingly.

“ **So, how long?”**

“Roughly six months... he started being so nice, well, not nice, but treated me better, right? So it makes sense... it’s just... UGH!” Flug made a strange keening noise.

“ **I had a crush on my boss once. It was crushed when he came home with a boyfriend. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine! He marked you. He feels some attraction at least.”** Flug grumbled, and suddenly the door was flung open. The tall red demon who had looked over his shoulder strutted in, before posing.

“ **Boho, honey, you can bring Teddy and Star. We’re all going out to get ready for the ball tomorrow!”** A despicably cheery voice simpered, before dragging out his only friends. Flug watched in horror, and was about to hide away when Black Hat stepped in.

“ **Flug. We’re accompanying them, for some asinine reason. Get your stuff.”** Flug nodded, questions burning, but kept silent. A ball? The fresh sweet hell?

He had to run to keep up as seven demons in front of him strode carelessly with their long legs. They came to a stop at a random shop. He finally caught up, panting quietly. He strategically placed (Read: hid) himself behind Black Hat, taking comfort in his jefe- in Sir’s large and imposing height. The door swung inward, and he found himself looking at an extravagant spa. Purple marble and gold lining, along with grey water flowing over silver balls created a strangely calming atmosphere.

“ **Been absolutely centuries since I’ve been here.”** Moaned Black Hat, elbowing a green demon.

“ **Well; ‘you have a bloody business to run, idiots’ kinda gives you the reason as to why.”** Said the demon in question who deftly hopped out of the way of a well mannered swipe.

“ **You think they’ll do him?”** The fabulous red demon said, pointing at Flug with a well looked after claw. Flug looked down, and shuffled behind Black Hat even more.

“ **Well, they better. You are treating your minions, I can get them to treat mine.”** He said, as a pale grey demon approached them in a black and silver spa uniform. She took down names, payments and special details. She took one look at Flug, and marked him for a ‘scale down’.

The heck was a ‘scale down’?

As the group headed to the changing rooms, Flug stuck to Black Hat. They could talk after all this. Especially about the frikin ball.

The group began to get lead away, when Flug was led away by another spa attendant. He glanced back, and his friends merely stuck out their tongues, like the scum they were. Screw them.

He was lead into a huge room, with a Roman style bath, two massage beds and a nail and hair station. He felt confused as two spa attendants whispered. He’d taken out his translator, and was stuck understanding nothing. The two left, leaving him alone, until a younger looking female entered,  
a smile on her face and carrying multiple creams and instruments of torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ **So, Hatsie, What’s the deal with the human? Seems a bad choice in general.”** The seven demons were in a huge tub, relaxing and occasionally splashing each other. Black Hat elegantly opened his eye, his monocle still firmly in place. Along with his bowler. He refused to part from his hats.

“ **That human is smarter than all demons. And he’s hilarious to terrify. Why do you ask, Beelzebub?”** The green skinned entity shrugged, before sending a wave of water over Lucifer.

“ **Well, you marked him, is all.”**

Black Hat choked on water

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was this torture? Flug thought so. So far, he’d been scrubbed down, been sat in a tub to relax for far too long, and now was getting his nails manicured. The demon wouldn’t stop gushing in her language, and was filing down his nails. She began painting them black, and drying them in record time.

He ignored her mostly, as she thoroughly massaged his shoulders. She held up two face masks, and Flug shook his head, for no. She made an odd face, and held up midnight fig and pomegranate. He shook his head. She held up banana and honey, and he shook his bag, less vigorously.

She smiled, showing off bright pink teeth. She held him down with one hand, and began the application of the cream, never lifting his bag. He struggled, but she didn’t stop. She removed the bag and he panicked, and she frowned, strapping him down before she picked up a pair of scissors.

She cut his unruly and long hair, just trimming the ends, before removing the cream and offering a mirror. Forcing himself to be calm, Flug looked in the mirror as she unstrapped him. He stared.

He started to feel tears welling up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly me being awake at 2am writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to you post pictures? Cause I do have some art... please tell me in the comments!

Ch5

Flug looked at his face. She had softened the burns, and the scars looked like they were so much better. His long white hair was still shoulder length, but it seemed neater and more pleasing. He ran a hand through it.

“I-I look... better.” He whispered, touching his face. He could walk out of here now. He stopped staring as the girl came back with several canisters.

“Go ahead, miracle worker!” She chirruped as if she understood, and Flug did everything she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat had never felt so good. After bathing in flames, he had been treated to a claw sharpening and even a wing preening. Not that he called on his wings.

Ever.

“ **You enjoying yourself then?”**

“ **Human spas are not quite the best. Far too gentle for me.”** He commented, wiping his monocle clear of dust.

“ **I wonder what they did to your minion. He seems a bit small.”** Black Hat snorted. If harm came to Flug, he would know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the demons meandered into the changing room, they found a human sitting on one of the benches, dressed in Flug’s clothes. This human had white hair, tied up with a red bow, and goggles that covered most of their face. They looked down anxiously, until Black Hat came into view.

“Sir! Demon stuff must be magical, cause all the scars outside my goggles aren’t noticeable! Check it!” Flug proceeded to take off his goggles, displaying his makeup proudly. He had black eyeliner and highlighter, and his albino red eyes squinted in the dim light, finding it too bright. What Flug had said was true, his scars were near impossible to spot.

“ **Very good Flug. Now, go over the plans for the fraud device again.”** Flug launched into a tirade of science, and left most demons speechless. He flipped his goggles back down, and pulled out another bag. He slipped over his head, and suddenly looked a whole lot more fearless.

Slowly, each demon finished getting ready to leave. Mammon had gotten bored, and began quizzing Flug on physics.

“ **Newtons fourth law?”**

“Your mother.” Flug said absently, having given up being serious ages ago. His watch said half six, but his stomach said seven. Surely Jefe wouldn’t mind?

Flug rustled in his bag for his tentacle lollies. Boho, Star and Teddy began snickering as their masters finally took notice of Flug’s giant red sucker, which he was sliding in and out of his mouth with his tongue. The room fell quiet, and Black Hat noticed the cause of their silence.

“ **I thought I told Dementia to get rid of those?”**

“I kept some.”

“ **Oh. Okay.”** Flug bit into it, and stood on the bench. He leapt down, and managed to land on his feet. For once. The demons all strode outside, and began walking down the street. Flug’s spa addled mind caused him to fall behind, even if he sped up. The group turned a corner, and he accelerated, before turning himself. They had nearly reached the end of the street.

Curse his small legs!

He sprinted, and managed to reach them, before settling into a brisk trot. The demons hadn’t noticed him falling behind, though Boho gave him a strange look as he exhaled exaggeratedly. He wasn’t going to survive at this rate.

The demons began to speed up, each looking at each other competitively. Flug barely kept up, and then fell flat on his face. He sprung up, but it was too late. The squad had practically apparated away, and he looked around nervously. He was alone, in big scary demon world. He began to walk quickly, and came to an intersection. Three paths they could have gone down. He looked to the left. Definitely not, as it was a rather dark looking part of town. Right seemed likely, but ahead did too.

He sat on the curb, and thought. He was about to panic, when a demon with yellow and brown skin approached him. He flicked on his translator.

“ **Are you lost, little one?”** His voice was rough and ragged, not in a good way like his Jefe’s, but as if he had gargled orphan bones.

“ **Yes, actually. Did you see a group come through here just now?”** The demon nodded, and gestured for him to follow. Flug did so, and they walked down the left road.

As they walked, fewer and fewer houses were lit, until they ended up in a derelict looking square. Flug looked around, confused.

“Um, ‘scuse me, but are you sure they came this way?” The demon chuckled, and sinisterly clasped his hands. Flug felt slightly anxious, and began to back away. Long, slimy and pale tentacles wrapped around his waist, and he began to full on scream, until another tentacle was shoved in his mouth. He choked, and looked fearfully into the dark purple of the demon’s eyes. He closed his eyes.

He felt the tentacles loosen, then shift. He cracked open an eye. The tentacles wrapped around his waist were now a deep and soothing black, connected to the back of...

“Mister Black Hat?” The demon looked up, seemingly calm, despite the blood around his mouth. He wiped it on his handkerchief, and stepped through the portal he had apparently come through.

“ **Found him.”**

“ **Took ya long enough. Where was he?”**

 **“... Xenon square. Another had him.”** There was a collective gasp of disgust. Asmodeus tsked, and Boho nodded accordingly. Flug merely made as if to get down, when he was placed into Star’s arms. He looked up confused, as Star fumbled with him.

“ **He’s too short to keep up. Watch him.”** And with that, the group proceeded to enter the establishment from a few nights ago. Flug gripped onto Star as they were seated, scared to fall. Star was equally awkward, not wanting to drop him. He was deposited on a chair. He felt the air thinning. Was that him? Black Hat had thrown another vial at him.

As he put the empty vial back in his bag, his fingers brushed against his ballet shoes. He frowned at the burn stain on one of them, before disregarding them. He had finished both his books, so he was in store for a boring evening. Well, until his Je- until Sir gave him a leather bound book.

He read the title as conversation dulled around him.

 _A Guide to Demonic Culture and Origin._ Huh. Seemed interesting enough.

Flug began to read.

_Chapter the first; Demon Markings_

_Different demon have different skin colours and markings. The most common is a deep blue, and the rarest reds or greys. The colour of the demon also dictates their social standing._

_Markings include lightning patterns, swirls and lines. Lines show royalty, and swirls show god like power. Most people have lightning patterns._

Flug glanced at his boss. How strange. Black Hat had several lines, but they all curled at the end. So was he royal, or god-like?

Pushing the question aside, he continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So. A ball, Sir?” Flug said questioningly. His boss looked straight ahead, and began walking away from Flug.

“Sir. Please tell me I don’t have to go.”

Black Hat sped up.

“Do I have to dance?”

He was ignoring him!

“Jefecito, tell me!” Flug gasped and covered his mouth. He wasn’t- he didn’t mean- oh god what-

“ **What was that.”** Black Hat sounded odd, as if his throat was dry.

“N-nothing Sir!”

“ **Good. And yes, you shall attend the ball. I trust you brought your suit?”** Flug nodded, and made for his room, trembling. Black Hat picked him up, and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“ **If anyone asks to dance, show them your wrist.”** Flug nodded, and Black Hat dropped him on his bed.

“ **You will dance with me alone. No one else Flug.”**

“Why would I want to dance with anyone who isn’t you?” The question fell out of his mouth, and he didn’t bother to look away as his jefe looked back.

“ **I know not, Flug. I know not.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug sat in the luxurious covers, rubbing his hands over the silk. He was lost in thought, when his door creaked open. Antoinette peeped in.

“Meester Floog? I heard you and my boss, Blek Het, deescoosing the ball. I was told to help you whis your outfeet tomorrow. Ken I help you tomorrow?” Flug nodded confusedly. Antoinette stepped in, and began shedding her maid outfit. Flug looked away. Her rather large breath bounced in the dim lighting.

“You see, Meester Floog, I am a succuboos. I require energy, and you seemply are teeming whis it, as a vergeen. Ken I please-“ Flug saw where this was going, and threw a pillow at her.

“I’m sorry, but no. Just, no. I’m gay, and in love, so no.” Antoinette left, looking dejected. Flug ran into the bathroom and shoved his head under the bath tap.

 _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!_ That was nasty.

He decided a hot bath was the best option before going to sleep. It was only 2am, after all. He only needed a few hours sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, as Flug lay asleep, Black Hat paced in his own bedroom. He was mulling over Beelzebub’s words.

“ ** _You marked him, didn’t you?”_**

He had marked Flug. He had known exactly why. He didn’t wish for people to try to take away his scientist. Flug was his, and it was inconceivable that he would want to leave. He had told Flug to let no one dance with him (despite how short he was, making it hard for them to do that anyway).

He felt better, knowing that Flug wouldn’t disobey. He was too submissive.

He liked that about Flug.


	6. Chapter 6

Flug groaned, wiping at the mess on the workbench. No, no, no! This wouldn’t do. The fraud ray was useless, he couldn’t get the calculations right. He looked at his nails, still perfect. The black nail polish shined with a dark light, and had no scratches, despite his work.

“Screw this.” Flug muttered, and pulled out the book on demons. He read through the second chapter.

_Chapter Two; Demonic Rituals and Relationships_

_Demons tend to mate for life, and gender and social standing tend not to matter. Casual liaisons are not unheard of, however._

Makes sense, thought Flug.

_When a demon wants to show his or her relationship with their spouse is true, they will mark them. The marks can be temporary, and the Lord Asmodeus (see page one zero seven) has been said to give them out most frequently. All his marks are temporary._

Now this was interesting.

_The marking ritual is intimate in a way only lovers can be, and is usually placed upon the chest, neck or wrist. The pair will stay somewhere alone, relaxing together and keeping each other calm._

_The dominant one will go first, bringing the desired place for marking to their teeth. They will then clamp down, and use their marking glands to pump their ink into the markings of their spouse. After the submissive one has reciprocated, partners tend to spend up to two days doing nothing but copulating and-_

Okay, that’s enough. Flug closed the book, and mulled over what it had said. So was his mark temporary? He’d have to ask. And would that mean he would have to... no. He was only human, no way could Black Hat want to do things like that to him.

There was no way.

Flug thought to the night before. How his boss had been so possessive. Demanding how he should dance with no one but him. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks lightly. No!

His boss had stressed many a time that Flug was nothing but an employee. He didn’t love Flug. He was just worried Flug would leave him. Of course. What a relief.

So why did Flug want to cry?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat hissed as he slit his cheek, the flesh sealing almost immediately. He needed to fill the vial for Flug. He couldn’t waste that brilliant mind, or that vibrant personality, or that sweet face-

Nope. He just wanted Flug for his inventions. Not to mention, he’d overheard Flug telling Antoinette that he was in love. To think that he would love Black Hat was like thinking he hated all things to do with aviation.

He didn’t need love. The thought should fill him with malevolent glee.

So why did it crush him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translator in, Flug was preparing for the ball.

Flug sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. His trousers were still a teensy bit too big in length, and they kept getting stuck beneath his heel. He had tried folding them up, but they just fell straight down.

He had laid out everything on his bed, but didn’t feel at all excited for the ball. He pulled his waistcoat over his shirt, and left it unbuttoned. Antoinette had been banished after trying to put the moves on him twice.

He tugged his arms through the tailcoat, thinking about what Black Hat had said. Don’t dance with anyone but him? The more he thought, the more upset he became. What if one of his friends told him to join them? Maybe he could negotiate.

Finally, he pulled on his dress shoes, buttoning up the waistcoat. He turned to his mirror, and looked inside.

He traced his bag’s edges. He didn’t want to take it off, but Black Hat looked so pleased when he did. He decided to bring one just in case, but leave it in his pocket. He snapped on his goggles, and pulled his hair into a low ponytail. Perks of hardly ever having it cut. It curled behind his head, just above his goggle straps. He turned back to his bed, to find a top hat had been placed there, along with a cane.

No one had come in. No one had left. But there was a hat on his bed. Lifting it, he felt it’s weight, and traced the thick indigo band. It was lined with silver, and went marvellously with his outfit.

Pulling it on his head, Flug suddenly felt more imposing, more powerful. He drew himself to his full height, and picked up the cane. He felt distinguished and High Class, though he knew he wasn’t.

His door burst open, and in tumbled Boho, Star and Teddy. He screeched a little, and jumped into the air.

“Oh my goodness! I didn’t think- how did you- WHY HERE YOU WHAT?” He garbled, clinging to his bedsheets. Boho was first on his feet.

“ **Our bosses are all going together! So Ma- Black Hat sent us to get you!”** There was the Ma-. What did it mean?

“ **We’re going in a fancy carriage, and there’s even going to be some lower classes at the ball!”** Teddy sweater excitedly, jumping up and down. Star looked at him from the floor.

“ **You clean up well, scrub.”** Flug stood up and gave a twirl.

“Ya like it? It’s my only suit.” The three demons nodded, each in their best suits as well. They each stepped out into the hall. Flug paused, picking up two pistols. He strapped them to his thighs under his tailcoat, concealing them. He then followed the trio to the door, where a carriage stood, awaiting them.

The three demons clambered in easily, but Flug barely reached the first step. He coughed, looking at them pointedly. They pretended to ignore him, and he sighed. Flug decided to wait for Black Hat instead.

There he was, looking ravishing. He took a second take at Flug, before picking him up and placing him inside the coach.

He then sat next to Beelzebub and Lucifer, leaving Flug to clamber awkwardly next to Star. As the other minion giggled Flug looked straight ahead. A yelp of pain caused everyone to stare at him.

“ **Flug**!” He gasped, rubbing his thigh, which would soon support a nice bruise.

“Wasn’t me. I’m just a poor little human.” He pouted innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. He dropped the pout and reverted to blankness, just staring out the window. Star muttered obscenities, whilst Boho and Teddy snickered.

As they traversed the cobbled streets, Flug bounced a lot more than anyone else. He tried to keep serious, but it was quite hard when he was being flung about like a bouncy ball. Resisting the urge to make a noise and listen to it bounce with him, Flug gripped his chair. No one had noticed his struggles.

As they came toward a very, very, very big hall, Flug felt dread collecting in his stomach. He pulled the brim of his hat low down, covering his face. Then the carriage bounced on a particular rock. The demons themselves were lifted from their seats, but most remained calm. Except for Flug, who simply flew and landed rather roughly on the carriage floor after hitting the ceiling.

“By a white girl’s pumpkin spice latte, that hurt like a bitch!” He gasped, getting a few chuckles. He stood up as they stopped, rubbing his back. As the Demons filed out, he waited til they had left before jumping down each step carefully.

He followed them up the stairs as fast as he could, and only just made it to Black Hat’s side as they entered the hall to applause.

The ballroom was decorated lavishly. Steep, noir drapes hung over half opened doors leading to a garden. The floor was checked silver and black, and tall red pillars were lined against walls. The place was lit with purple and white flames, illuminating the floor eerily. A band was playing a waltz, and it seemed to Flug to be a group of bored creatures with seven arms each.

He gulped, and trailed after his boss, feeling like the banana in a bowl of grapes again. It wasn’t pleasant the second time, either. He nearly tripped, and righted himself. At least he hadn’t fallen completely. Most demons ignored him, and he felt grateful. He felt his clothes were too light, as everyone else wore blacks and reds and greens. Shaking his head, Flug made his way to a pillar, where he pulled off his hat.

Taking a deep breath, Flug surveyed his surroundings. Demons were dancing, and he didn’t fancy getting trampled.

Looks like he was in for a _long_ evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hon it gayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gin get weird

 

Flug fiddled with his hat. He could see his Jefecito dancing with some other demon. He scornfully glared at the ground. He didn’t need to feel envious. He was fine alone.

He heard the demon laugh at something Black Hat had said and decided to walk in the garden to clear his thoughts. He slipped past the drapes, barely twitching them, and stepped into the cool biological wonder.

He meandered down rows of carefully trimmed bushes. Flowers dotted it, some with teeth, others with bleeding eyes. He felt them watch him as he hid inside a small white gazebo. The temperature was quite warm, and he loosened his tie. Breathing a sigh, he sunk lower on the bench, curling into himself.

Two large creatures flitted in the dark light of the indigo sky. Flug studied them, and thought of how they looked like huge moths, with their white wings and silver lines. He watched them, and as the fluttered gracefully down a row of flowers, he found himself following them. He delicately picked his way over to a large pavilion, where the moths had fluttered out of sight. He could hear the ball from the castle over here, the lights faint pinpricks.

Flug smiled, and began to hum and waltz, completely alone. He could go back later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat had seen Flug leave, but was slightly tipsy, and hadn’t really payed attention. He was dancing with another woman now, whose name he did not know. The ball was slowing down, and people had started to leave awhile ago. Satan stumbled over to him, cursing as he tripped over his own feet.

“ **M-Malphas, hey, we’re just leaving. Go get your minion thing.”** He hiccuped, and wandered to the door. Black Hat looked over the hall, and felt his stomach drop. Flug was still outside. He melted into shadows, and reformed outside.

There! He spotted the Doctor’s hat over the short bushes. He was sat down, weaving a crown of flowers. His fingers were slightly cut from the teeth, and his hands were decorated with black blood. He hummed, and set the complete thing over his bag.

When had he put that on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lonely outside, Flug had noticed. He had just set a flower crown over his head, trying to remember the times before... well, he wasn’t sure.

A cough interrupted his thoughts. He jumped up, startled. Black Hat stood there, watching him.

“A-ah! Sir, um, what is it?” He stuttered, glancing away.

“ **We’re leaving. Did you dance?”** Flug shook his head. At least, he hadn’t with anyone else. Black Hat looked at him curiously, and started to shrink down. Flug’s mouth fell open, as he stared at the Black Hat that he knew more.

The demon bowed, and extended a hand. Flug gaped and took it. He found himself pulled against Black Hat’s chest, and paused.

“There’s no music, Sir.”

The demon tsked, and shook his head.

“ **Who needs it, my dear doctor?”** Black Hat grinned. He started a simple waltz, and found Flug could keep up quite well. Sending his partner into a twirl, Black Hat felt an emotion blossom in his chest. He couldn’t place it, but decided he quite liked it.

Flug’s heart was beating like a drum, and giddiness swept over him. He looked into his Jefecito’s eyes, and decided then that he would never leave his side. Not that he’d tell Black Hat that, of course.

As they slowed down, they saw two of the moth like creatures flit over them, trailing silver sparkles. Flug broke away gently, and the two meandered to the ball. They entered after Black Hat grew to his full size again, and followed the others to a carriage.

On the ride back, chatter was low.

A sharp hiss quietened everyone and brought attention toward Boho. He pointed to Flug, who had slumped into his lap.

“ **Awwwww, Blackie, your minion is so sweet!”** Asmodeus cooed, clasping his claws and flittering his lashes.

“ **I don’t think he’ll get far in the tournament tomorrow though.”** Satan huffed, glaring.

Black Hat gave a dark chuckle.

 **“You underestimate this human. He has created many a machine capable of killing even angels. So, do not let your guard down.”** He said, and grinned savagely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug awoke in his bed, feeling somewhat refreshed. He stretched and yawned, completely at ease, until his boss burst in, speaking loudly.

**“-Get the leather one, no metal allowed. And find a way to reinforce it, no way is anybody going to go easy on him. Antoinette, I swear to literal darkness if you try anything-“**

“Sir?” Flug cut in, awake and curious. “What’s this about a tournament?”

Black Hat looked at him, agape. Realisation flew over his face like a bird.

“ **I forgot to tell you.”** He said, composing himself.

“ **You are taking part in a tournament, designed to test the strength and endurance of our minions. Usually, they pair off, and the winner gets to fight their master.”** Black Hat said, waving Antoinette in. The succubus lingered as Flug strapped the leather armour on, eager to see at least something interesting.

Flug glared at her. She lustfully stared back, until his boss growled at her. Antoinette sashayed out, leaving the scent of lavender behind her. Flug wrinkles his nose distastefully.

“I’ll do my best sir.” Flug said, and Black Hat lifted his chin with a claw.

“ **You’d best.”** His boss whispered in his ear, tantalisingly close. Flug nodded, just barely, and he drew back.

“ **You’ll be allowed a maximum of three weapons in the arena. Do not disappoint me.”** He said, and sauntered out. Flug fell back, breathing heavily.

Holy marmite on bread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk was tense, and Flug felt his stomach roiling. It felt like there were rats scraping at his gut, and he licked his lips. They entered a large collesium, and were led to a large room. Black Hat left him at the door, and swished away.

Opening it, he saw his friends chatting in a corner. He rushed over to them.

“I’m going to die.” He gasped, leaning on the wall next to them.

“ **Well, probably not, depending on your weapons,”** replied Boho. He pointed to his daggers and sword. Teddy gestured to his trident and net, and Star to his shield.

“I brought a dagger and two pistols. I think I’ll be fine,” Flug said in relief. He waved towards his thighs, where his guns were strapped, and his arm, where his dagger sat, glinting dangerously.

A bell rang, and Boho looked to the board.

“ **I’m up first, then Star, Flug and Teddy. Wished me luck.”** He groaned, and made his way to the door. Another demon walked with him, and soon the door closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Boho returned, his armour scruffy, but smiled, victorious. The other trailed in, and sat on a bench.

His name was erased from the board, and Boho was moved up. Teddy stood, and so did a yellowish creature. They exited, and Flug gulped. He put his hands together, and prayed. He didn’t pray to anyone in particular, just to someone above him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teddy trailed in, looking as fresh as he had when he left.

Flug gulped, and Teddy smiled warmly.

“ **It’s okay. You’re up against,”** he glanced at the wall, “ **Leren**.”

The purple and blue brute who had ripped his bag stood menacingly by the door.

“ **I will crush you.** ” He stared, bored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The portcullis in front of him loomed menacingly. He gulped, and rested his head in his hands. All he had to do was get in close, and get the other to yield.

Eyes shining murderously, he stepped into the ring, sand brushing his shoes. The audience roared. He looked to a well decorated box, and one face stared back at him. It mouthed three words.

‘Win for me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So weird


	8. Hgnnnnnnnn i was supposed to write these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm 
> 
> Wow
> 
> Never wrote an action scene before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicken sandwich

Ch8

Flug blinked. The creature in front of him, Leren, raised himself to his full height. Flug drew his gun, and narrowed his eyes.

”Yield.” He said calmly. The monster laughed, looked at him in mirth.

” **Make me,”** he grunted. Flug nodded. Fair enough.   
The other rushed at him, and Flug took this chance to step aside and cling onto his leg. He climbed up the tall body, gripping at every bump as the monster roared in confusion. He made a point of nicking the beast as he climbed, as a personal payback.

Flug reached his neck and drew a gun from his thigh, pressing it to Leren’s forehead none too gently.

”Yield.” Flug said, just as calm as before.

” **What’s a peice of metal going to do?”** He scoffed. Flug responded by firing it at the wall. A bullet sank deep into the stone, and the monster quivered beneath him.

”Once more. Yield.” Flug commanded, calm and collected. Leren turned to the decorated box, and spoke clearly.

**“I yield**.”

The crowd went crazy. Cheering was mixed with boos, and amid it all, Black Hat nodded once to Flug. His heart swelled, and a beam broke out over his face. He left the arena, but before he did, a flower was thrown. He caught it, and looked into its bleeding eye. He tucked it over his ear, and the crowd cheered louder as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_“You won_**?” Boho said, incredulous. Flug nodded , absently playing with the flower in his hair. They awaited Star, who was fighting a demon named Bertdholt.

“My boss told me to.” The two exchanged glances. Flug muttered a few nonsensical words and huddled against the wall. He gently stroked the petals of the flower, and let the blood dribble over his fingers.

The door burst open, and Bertdholt rushed in, triumphant. Star followed meekly. Flug perked up, as he sat on the bench next to him.

**“I can’t believe this!”** He griped. **“Flug is human, and he got further than me. This isn’t fair**.” He narrowed his eyes in mock frustration, pointing at Flug and demanding him to “win the next round or else.” Flug nodded, and went back to his flower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the interval, the losers masters collected their minions to watch the next matches. Black Hat stepped in, to speak with Flug.

“ **You did well, my Doctor. I trust you will continue like this?”** Flug felt tipsy at the praise, and nodded ectasticly. He paused before speaking.

“Sir, could you look after my flower please?” Black Hat nodded, distracted by another demon who was yelling at Leren. He felt the stem being pushed into his claws, before Flug weaved away. Looking down at it, the eldritch tutted, and wound it into his hat with a click of his fingers. Humming, he returned to his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

With baited breath, Flug waited for Boho and Teddy to return. Then he would have to fight... whatever his name was. The door creaked open to reveal Teddy.

“ **Must I say this,”** he hissed, and someone on the other side nodded. He sighed and held up his hand.

**“I am weak and feeble, and Boho is strong. I bow to him alone.”** He muttered, before the demon in question flew in.

“ **I won suckers!”** As he said this, the bell dinged. Flug swallowed, and left wordlessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The portcullis was still imposing he noticed. As it was raised, he walked out slowly, dragging his dagger against the wall. This catastrophic discord served as intimidation, if anything. He looked up, and shivered.

Bertdholt smirked, showing discoloured teeth and a black tongue that flicked out and tasted the air. He held a huge hammer, which he swung casually, and leant on.

“ **Come on small fry. Show me what you have.”** Flug raised the dagger, and threw it. It flew with deadly precision, but the opposing member dodged it. Bertdholt watched it as his hit the wall behind him and clattered down. He turned.

“ **Is that all-** “ he cut himself off as he stared into the eyes of Dr Flug. The rocket scientist had scaled his hammer, and was standing face to face with him.

Dropping his hammer in surprise, he saw Dr Flug spin through the air and alight on his chest. The human stared, unabashedly intrigued by his fear. He knelt on the demon’s throat, choking him. He was emotionless and imposing, standing on the fallen demon. He pressed his foot further into the flesh of th throat below him.

“Are you afraid?” He whispered. Bertdholt nodded. Flug smiled, and said louder:

“Yield.”

“ **I yield**.” Bertdholt whispered beneath him.

“Louder.” Flug commanded.

**“I yield**!” He shouted. Flug drew a pistol and shot the ground beside his head.

“Louder.”

“ **I YIELD!”** Flug smirked, and shot a bullet closer to his head. The wardens entered the field, ready to interfere.

“Once more.” He whispered to Bertdholt.

**_“I-I YIELD!!”_** The demon chocked, tears rolling down his face. Flug jumped off of him, and completely switched personalities.

“I’m sorry. It’s just a game. I’m sorry. No need to cry. Here, use my tissues,” he said worriedly, before making his way out of the arena. The stands were quiet, people feeling shocked. Until Black Hat clapped, and Flug nodded in his direction. He left to the sound of Bertdholt sobbing, and his boss clapping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have sadistic tendencies.” Flug later joked, looking at his friends horrified faces.

“ **You made a full grown demon cry and fear for his life.”**

“Yes, but I said sorry.”

The demons opposite him stared as he sat next to his boss in the emergency interval. Leviathan slithered up to them, looking angry.

“ **You! You’re the one who reduced my minion to tears!”** He hissed, and Flug pressed into Black Hat’s side, whimpering slightly. “ **How?! You’re just a human!”** He growled.

“ **He killed an angel once, remember?** ” Black Hat said calmly, sipping a cup of... where those souls? What the fresh prince?

“ **Malphas! He is clearly a danger to us!”** Flug pouted. Who the heck was Malphas?

“ **I go by Black Hat, please refer to me as such.”** He said calmly. Leviathan hissed and stalked away.

His boss got up to leave, but stopped to leave a last piece of advice.

“ **Win or lose Flug, but do not disappoint me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yiss notes


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my wrist

Ch9

Flug stared shyly at Boho. The sand tickled his feet, having gotten into his shoe. They had just entered the ring, and his friend looked uncomfortable.

“ **Just yield now, Flug. We won’t judge you for it, trust me, nag after-“** a shot rang out, and Boho jumped up. Flug giggled breathily, finding humour in his surprise.

Flug kept shooting, until Boho was pushed against the wall. By that time, he felt nothing but regret for trying to get him to yield. Boho stepped over him, and cornered Flug.

The scientist narrowed his eyes in a confused manner and pointed behind him. He said;

“Hey is that an angel?” Boho spun, ready to fight the ‘angel’ only to feel Flug scrape his heels with a dagger. He leapt forward, and the scientist cartwheeled away.

“ **What the- FLUG! Can you not?”** Boho yelled, feeling blood trickle over his heels. Flug shrugged, and wiped the blade in the sand.

The human began humming a song, unbothered by his friends startled grunts as he found himself unable to walk. Flug stalked up to him, and began fiddling with a gun. He sighed, and jabbed his dagger into the ground.

“Question. How would you rate your pain?” He inquired. Boho looked at him, confused.

“ **Like, five out of ten?”** Flug nodded, and shot the demon on the foot. Boho gasped and bent over, yelling in pain.

“How about now?”

“ **S-Seven. Flug, what are you-“** Flug jumped on the bullet hole, eliciting another pained Yelp.

“ **N-nine! Nine out of Ten!”** Boho said, his vision swimming. He looked to Flug.

“Do you yield?” Boho nodded.

“ **I, Boho, minion, yield to the new most fearsome. I yield to Flug Slys of Black Hat.”** Shouted Boho, and the crowd screamed. Clapping and cheers rang out, but Flug had eyes for Black Hat alone. His boss tipped his hat, and as various scarves and jewels were thrown, his hat flew down, and Flug caught it, placing it jauntily over his bag.

Black Hat had slicked back light red hair, and two rams horns protruding either side. He tilted his head, monocle fully exposed, and gave a grin. The doctor nearly fainted. He was pretty sure his goggles were displaying hearts.

The crowd cheered, and Flug waved as he exited, smiling broadly. He blew a few kisses, and got screams in return. He directed a cheeky one at his boss when he thought he wasn’t looking, and strode through the portcullis. He felt bubbles wash over him, and floated down the hall to the room.

When he entered, he was swamped by Teddy, who yelled incoherently. He hung onto his wrist, and Flug was lifted above his head. The scientist laughed as he bounced around, holding the top hat to his head. He apologised to Boho over and over, despite the other laughing it away. The room quietened as Black Hat strode in, and stopped in front of his doctor.

Flug held up the top hat, and Black Hat placed it in his head once more. They sat in a secluded corner and began to talk.

**“I was not sure you would make it this far my dear doctor. We are to spar for the masses.”**

“Yes Sir.” Black Hat smiled.

“ **Pretend its just a casual spar like our monthly one.”** Flug nodded.

“Movie quotes and quips included?” The doctor murmured nervously, shyly looking down.

“ **Of course.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

If the crowds cheered for him when he won, they positively died when Black Hat entered the ring, dressed in leather armour, hatless and alluring. They screamed for Flug too, when he held up the thin rapier he would fight with. Black Hat called for silence.

“ **I shall be shrinking down to fight my dear Doctor, if that is fine.”** After the roar of approval rippled out, he condensed his form down, and Flug was left staring at his Black Hat.

A fog horn signalled the beginning of the match, and Flug dropped into a casual stance, waiting for Black Hat’s usual line. The place was silent as they began.

“ **You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.”**

“You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.” Flug responded. Flug began with a simple thrust, and they descended into a dance of steel. A near swipe caused him to handspring away, and Black Hat shouted the next reference.

“ **You fight like my sister!”** He crowed, and dodged a well placed swipe.

“I’ve fought your sister, that’s a compliment!” Flug panted, yelping and falling into a split as his boss went for his head. Sweeping his legs around, he nearly managed to topple the demon.

Springing up, he saw Black Hat padebure away, and readied his next quip.

“You are literally to powerful to insult.”

“ **Thank you.”** Black Hat’s grin was wide, and sweat trickled down Flug’s neck. The crowd watched with baited breath as tentacles writhed from the demon’s back.

Flug’s breathing hitched.

“ **What are you allergic to?”** His boss purred

“Pine nuts. And the full spectrum of human emotions.” Came the sharp response. A slit was landed on Black Hat’s cheek.

“ **Ya killin’ me, smalls!”** He groaned, instantly healing.

“In another life, mr Holmes, you would have made an excellent criminal.” Flug taunted, before regretting it dearly.

A tentacle gripped his waist and slammed him into the ground. Black Hat straddled his waist, and held his rapier to Flug’s throat.

“ **What was that?”** He said above the roar of the crowd. Flug gulped and pushed the blade away slightly.

“I yield.” The clapping and screaming was terrifying, and the seats were pounded. Black Hat stood, and pulled Flug up after him. The human collapsed into his chest, and wound his arms around his chest. Black Hat grew, and cradled the human in his arms. He shifted in his arms before settling down.

Awake but drowsy, Flug waved as they left the arena to meet up with the others. The tunnels were dark and stuffy, but his boss was cool and steady. They entered the room, to cheering and screams. Flug was put in someone else’s grip, but he couldn’t care less.

He listened to the chatter around him, occasionally interjecting his opinion. He was mostly left to cuddle into whoever’s arms. He was shifted about a lot, he noticed. It turns out a lot of demons enjoyed holding him.

They stroked his hair and cooed, several bouncing him slightly. Finally, he looked up and saw Black Hat clutching him. The room was quieter now.

“Jefecito. We’re leaving tonight aren’t we?” His boss nodded, clutching him closer. Flug smiled dizzily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they left, they were stopped by Boho, Star and Teddy. They held out a well packaged gift, and told him to open it alone. Flug nodded, and exchanged addresses.

As the duo walked down the street, enjoying physical closeness. Not that Black Hat felt enjoyment for anything but suffering, no siree.

That was a lie.

With a wave of his hand, Flug’s luggage appeared in his hand. They arrived to the departure building, where he set Flug down.

“I expect this to change nothing in your work, Flug.” He muttered, before checking out and ripping open a portal in reality. He shrunk down, and gestured Flug through.

They stepped into the hallway of his manor, and promptly separated.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet gawd I puked and this is what happened
> 
> Another picture
> 
> https://possessedbycarl.tumblr.com/post/167164481530/some-more-artwork-for-define-visit-to-hell


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heckin babby sip

Ch10

Honestly, Flug spent the next few days processing the fact that he’d been to hell. He’d befriend demons and waltzed with his boss. He’d a waltzed with his _boss_.

Flug gave a dreamy sigh and fiddled with his lab coat. Looking down at his notebook, he realised he’d been doodling hearts and kisses. There was a sketch of his Jefe in the corner, dark and imposing. He drew a little Flug next to him, and surrounded it in a heart.

He wanted to slap himself, and at the same time melt into a puddle. He instead just put his IPod on shuffle, and stood up. A K-pop song came on, and he swayed his hips whilst pricing together his latest Fraud Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat strode down the hall to the doctor’s lab and paused at the door. Dementia was peering in, and looked in to see Flug firing a gun at several targets in the test area, whilst singing and dancing fluidly.

He found his gaze traveling over Flug’s hips, and roaming over his legs, up to his chest before he stopped himself. He shook his head, pushed the lizard child out of the way and burst into the lab.

“Dr Flug! What progress have you made?!” He said, evenly. The scientist looked up, and rushed over, nearly tripping over his feet. Adorable- No, _pathetic_.

“Jefecito, I made it to your special instructions! It works like a dream!” The man panted, and stood straight. He launched into a speech, excitedly chattering about the gun.

The demon smiled, a very small grin, just peeking over his turned up collar. The scientist looked up, and the grin was gone in a flash. He lifted his hand and placed it on Flug’s bag. The paper crinkled, and he saw the doctor’s neck slowly turn dark red.

“Good work, Doctor Flug. We’ll shoot the advertisement at eight pm sharp. I will see you there.” He said, before vanishing.

He didn’t miss how Flug collapsed and made a delicious squeak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug had put on his nicest button up shirt, slacks and polished shoes. He pulled his fanciest lab coat over the top, and rushed out of his room. There was no reason to get dressed up, but he felt like doing so anyway.

He knocked the large brass knocker on the door, and entered at the call of his boss. His Jefe sat at his desk, dark, handsome and malevolent.

Black Hat pointed to the chair opposite, and Flug sat down pleasely. He never got to sit in the chair.

With a wave of his hands, two goblets of whiskey materialised in front of them, one with a straw. Flug hesitantly took one, and sipped quietly. The demon, however, gulped half of it down and set it down.

“I called you under the guise of discussing the weapon. Do you want to know why you’re really here, Doctor~?” He purred, lapping up Flug’s growing anxiety.

“I’m a-afraid not, S-Sir.” He practically whispered, gazing into the dark whiskey. It had burned his throat, and made him feel strange. He hesitated, and drank some more. It settled in his stomach, warming him up.

“I wanted to discuss feelings.” Black Hat said nonchalantly, watching as Flug choked in his beverage.

“P-Pardon, Sir?” He hiccuped, heart beating like a drum. His boss watched him from beneath the rim of his hat.

“I do believe I, urgh, l-“ The demon retched. He cleared his throat.

“I _looo_ -“ He retched again, and bashfully looked away.

“I have feelings for you, Flug. I have had them for some time now.” The demon gulped, staring determinedly at the wall, trying to brace for rejection.

Flug made a gasp, and nearly dropped his whiskey. He stuttered and fumbled for words.

“Sir, Black Hat, I feel the same way!” He rushed. Flug felt his heart bubble up, and slammed his drink on the desk. Gently.

Well, technically he placed it down softly, but that’s not dramatic at all.

Black Hat looked at him, surprised, and started to laugh.

“Are you sure, Flug? I am a horror of society, a creature of the night, an abomination of nature,” he reeled off, steadily growing more frustrated with himself. “I have murdered thousands of civilisations, and have ripped the wings off small weak creatures. All while laughing and feeling **_no remorse.”_** He ended with standing up, slamming his claws onto the desk and leaning forward threateningly.

Flug, however, was in a puddle of giddiness. As his boss shouted about his evilness, he had felt shivers travel his back. As his Jefecito leaned above him, he raised a tentative hand and placed it on the demon’s cheek. Black Hat stayed absolutely still, confused.

“Sir, those things... are terrifying. But also, very, very, very hot. And when you get all riled up like this...” Flug breathed, dreamily gazing at the freakish creature above him in adoration.

Black Hat sighed, and stalked round his desk. Flug flinched back, but felt instead of pain, the demon just sat on the floor next to him and lay his head on his lap. His hat was on the table, and his horns gently dug into his thigh.

“Tell me more, Flug,” came Black’s voice, smushed into his legs. Flug launched into excited chatter. He was tipsy by now, and petted behind the horns of the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late into the evening, the two walked out of the office. Well, Flug stumbled and tripped, and Black Hat walked. They made their way down the halls, silent apart from Flug occasionally hiccuping.

“S-Sir... Ssssir.... _psssSSSSsst_...” Flug stage whispered, cupping his bag. The demon obliged and bent down.

“I... I think you’re **sooooo** sexy Sir. But don’t tell yourself. Issa _secreeeeet_ ,” Flug said seriously, and Black Hat managed to stifle his giggles. He should get Flug drunk more often. It had taken three goblets, one of whiskey and two of WKD vodka to gage this level of shenanigans.

“I feel the same Flug.” He said, guiding the man to his bed. Looking over the scientist’s twin size, he frowned and snapped his fingers. No way could Flug fit in that with him. A queen sized bed sprung up, still decorated with planes.

Giving a pleased snuffle, Flug fell face first into the cushy pillows. Rolling around, he nearly fell off the other end. Grabbing him, Black Hat settled in behind him. Flug cuddled into him, gently slapping his horns drunkenly.

“Sheep.” He muttered, half asleep. With a sigh, the demon corrected him.

“Rams horns, Flug.”

“Sheepie.”

“You know what? Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIPP


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Pounding awoke him the next morning. Flug looked up, and winced. The pounding was in his head, apparently. He cuddled into his pillows, breathing the scent of spices and ash and copper.

Hold up.

He didn’t smell like that.

He sat up, blankly ignoring the stabbing in his skull. He was in his room, yes, but not in his twin size bed. The sheets were silky, and the mattress plush.

Processing could come later

Making some inhuman noise, he pushed himself up, and proceeded to shuffle toward the kitchen, moaning like an abomination.

“Coffee...” he muttered, pouring sugar into the cup. The dark liquid was bitter, despite the sugar. He drank two cups anyway. Afterwards, he glanced at his clothes. They were crinkled, and he wrinkled his nose.

He stepped into the lab, and pulled spare clothes from the drawer in his desk. Slipping into the secluded corner of the lab, he slipped the shirt and jeans on, pulling a comfy lab coat over them. He settled at his desk with a large headache, and began to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat sat at his desk and did paperwork.

He hated this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug heard the doorbell ring loudly, startling him out of his reverie. He sprang up and ran down the hallway. He was on door duty this week.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head, he flung the double doors open.

“Welcome to Black Hat’s manor of Villainy! Do you have an appointment or are you reviewing a catalog item?” He said brightly, before opening his eyes. He’d expected a villain, probably Captain DoiBad.

He instead saw Teddy, Boho and Star, containing giggles. He dropped his fake smile, and gained a new one. Behind them, he spotted Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub. He sighed.

“Oh thank goodness. I thought you were one of our customers. Come in, come in.” He said, and they entered.

Leading them down one of the twisted corridors, he saw them glancing at the various portraits of Black Hat. He knew one thing, that his boss frequented these frames. Glancing at the eyes of each, he noticed his Boss’s absence. The group came to a stop outside two large doors. He knocked.

“Sir, you have visitors.” He said, and waited.

“I have no appointments scheduled. Take care of them.” His boss growled. Flug pushed the door open, and the group entered anyway.

“Flug, I told y-“ Black Hat growled, before halting himself. Horror dawned on his face. How had they found him?

“ _Blackie_!” Screeched Asmodeus, flinging himself into the other’s arms. Black Hat sat still, against this completely.

“How did you get here?!” The demon yelled, glaring at them all. Despite the warning signs, Boho chirped;

“Flug told us!” The scientist shrunk into his lab coat, and slipped behind a large and imposing... he didn’t know. Sacrificial Altar?

His boss was turning red, his eyes darkening in anger. Flug hiccuped and dragged the trio.

“You know what lets check out my lab there’s a lot of breakables and chemicals and loads of torture devices yes I like this come on friends yep you have a good day sir, goodbye!” Flug garbled, before pulling his friends out of the room and rushing into his lab. He slammed the door and locked it, knowing his boss could still get in.

“Why would you say that?” He moaned, sitting on the floor. Boho shrugged mischievously, and Teddy nudged him.

“Well, at least you’re short now. We can see eye to eye now,” He griped, pushing himself up. “Now, who wants to see dangerous chemicals explode?”

“I DO!!” Shrieked Dementia, falling from a ceiling vent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Asmodeus turned to Black Hat the second the door had swung closed. He leaned in, staring deep into his eyes, faces nearly touching. He flicked the others monocle and bounced away, grinning stupidly.

“Why are you here, losers,” Black Hat muttered, looking through his papers. Satan looked to Asmodeus, who looked to Beelzebub, who looked back to Satan.

“Well, you see...” Satan carefully started.

“Your string...” Beelzebub continued, faltering.

“ _IT TURNED GOLD_!” Squeaked Asmodeus, sitting on the lap of the really confused demon.

“Well, Yes, why would it not? I did have a full on conversation last night. He returns the feelings.” Black Hat said nonchalantly, examining his claws. Three jaws dropped.

“No way.”

“Yes, ‘way’.” Black Hat said, packing the documents into a drawer in his desk. “Come, lets see how your minions are doing with my mate.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug was frozen in fear. Dementia was frozen in awe. The three demons had made headway into his toxins and poisons, ransacking his cupboards. There were beakers on the floor, not all of them intact. His desk was on its side. Boho was covered in glitter, and Dementia had put ribbons on each of their horns. The demons were hyper, and scuttled over the walls, carving niches into the metal.

The lizard child was delighted, and crawled into these little holes, wrecking his Once BeautifulTM Lab. Flug opted to hide under a metal sheet propped against the wall. This would all turn out fine, he knew that.

Glancing at the scratches up lab, stained with who knows what, he felt Despair tap dance into his heart, flourishing a cane and bowler hat, giving a cheery wave and performing a complex routine on his erratic nerves. Oh dear.

His door flung open, hitting the wall with a clang. His boss stepped in, graceful and deadly, glaring down at the mess disgustedly. The three others trotted in after him, and took a breath at the utter carnage left by their minions.

“Dementia. Go terrorise 5.0.5, or hunt a hero. Just, make yourself useful.” He growled, and the dragon hybrid scuttled our gleefully. The door slammed later, indicating her path.

“Now, Flug, stop cowering. You’re not that pathetic, I should hope. Three demons? You couldn’t control _three_?” He scoffed, as Flug rushed up to him. Tugging on his Boss’s sleeve, he clutched onto his arm, gasping.

“T-They drank it all, Jefe. Not just the little things, but they drank the metal dissolver, and they _ATE_ MY COPPER SUPPLY!” He sobbed, the perfect picture of distress. He flung himself to the floor, overdramatised.

“The W-worst is...” he whispered from his sprawl,” they got ahold of glitter.” He dragged himself up. Looking directly into his eyes.

“It’s everywhere.” He said, before pretending to faint into Teddy’s arms. The demon obliged, and Boho and Star put their hands together solemnly, as if posing for a meme.

“Would you please desist these dramatics.” Black Hat said boredly, a hint of a smirk on his face. Flug stood up, absolutely spent. The minions all stood in a line, trying to not look guilty.

As their masters surveyed the damage, the three demons and one human looked at each other.

“I’m not forgetting about this.” Flug hissed, flipping them off.

“You lot are worse than Dementia, Black Hat groaned, waving his hand. The room was fixed almost immediately. Rips sealed, fluids soared into containers, and all of his beakers were fixed and polished. Flug fell to the floor. It was so... clean.

“Dios mio,” he whispered. “Santo queso, esto es más limpio que cuando llegué aquí. Creo que he ido al cielo científico loco. Bendito sea el dios que haya.” He said, dizzily looking around.

“Flug, What did I say about mentioning _him_?”

“Sorry sir.” Flug whimpered, standing up again. He tottered out of his lab, and the demons followed him interestedly. He grabbed two cold cups of coffee and downed them, to their general disgust. He then proceeded to his room, where he fell onto his new bed face first.

“Welcome. This is my room. To your above, planes. Inside the closet, creepy shrine to planes and Black Hat. Good day.” Flug said, before falling face first once more into his pillows. Gentle snuffling was heard moments later.

Ignoring Flug’s strange display, Black Hat strode over to his closet and flung it open. Inside, as promised, were candles, planes and...

“My tie!” He growled, picking it up. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked past the befuddled demons and motioned for them to follow. The arrived in his office, and seats were drawn up.

“That was your MATE?!” Yelled Satan, utterly confused.

“Huh. So Flugster confessed?” Murmured the trio to themselves, money exchanging owners and dissatisfaction for two of them.

“The fact that you bet on us means you knew.” Black Hat said morosely, not at all surprised.

He sighed, and drew up some papers.

“I have a business to run. Please, excuse yourselves.” He muttered, grumpily signing forms with a blood filled Phoenix quill.

“Well, Blackie...” said Beelzebub gently.

“Can you watch our minions for a week or so?”

Black Hat froze.

“Wait, Wh-“ he started.

“Thanks hun, we love ya, see you in a week~!” Asmodeus sang, before the three disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Artwork belongs to moi, don’t own villainous, I usually just read fanfiction.


End file.
